mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash 4.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 No issues with AJ S02E03.png|Lesson Zero RainbowDash1.png|Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|It's About Time Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Rainbow has that already know Rarity face. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|We know what Rainbow is thinking. Rarity you can't S3E1.png|Rarity can't believe me. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Got you! Rarity very funny S3E1.png|Rainbow having a laugh. ..That's why we're ALL here!...png S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|What is she doing? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|Seriously. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Empire Interrogate S3.png|Rainbow Dash needs answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3.png|Rainbow Dash, facehoof. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash arrives to give her progress report. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Rainbow_Dash_jousting_outfit_S03E01.png|Rainbow Dash in her jousting armor. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png|Where she go? Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png|Rainbow is just busy nom nom nom. Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png|"Of course we have it." Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png|"Without the crystal heart, right?" S3E01 rainbowshoulder.jpg Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png|Say what now? S3E01 rainbowstealsflag.jpg S3E01 covercrystalheart.jpg The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie wants frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png Stallion backs away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Nearby two ponies scared by Rainbow S3E2.png Nearby ponies flee from Rainbow S3E2.png Rainbow succeeded scaring the ponies off S3E2.png Applejack puts hoof around Rainbow S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Uh' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Seeing my awesomeness' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looking proud S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Pretty good mood' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash about to soar away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash soaring away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png S3E02 - RD Joust Armor.PNG Joust Derpy Cameo.png S3E02 - Duel Start.PNG S3E02 - Go Time.PNG S3E02 - Charge.PNG S3E02 - Triumph.PNG S3E02 - Smug Duelist.PNG S3E02 - No More.PNG S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png Promotional S03E07 (Presumed).png Rainbow Dash and pegasus S3E07.jpg|At the Wonderbolt Academy flying field Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Lauren Faust Firefly.png Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg|She would like us all to forget her G3.5 incarnation. Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg|G3 Rainbow Dash toy. DashPlayfulPony.jpg Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Meet Rainbow Dash. rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png mlpfim-character-rainbow-dash 252x252.png|Rainbow Dash's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat RainbowDash 256x133.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Courage FMA.jpg|Rainbow Dash motivational poster Playdate-mlp-wallpaper-1 1920x1600.jpg Playdate-mlp-wallpaper-2 1920x1600.jpg Mlpfim-wallpaper-rainbow-dash 1920x1600.jpg|The official Rainbow Dash wallpaper on Hubworld. Category:Character gallery pages